The present invention relates generally to adjustable support pillows.
Many types of adjustable support pillows are known. For example, U.S Pat. No. 247,892 to Doremus describes a pillow or bolster constructed of a central roll surrounded by two or more parallel rows connected with the central roll along its sides.
A related patent. U.S. Pat. No. 395,043 to Doremus, describes a removable pillow cover or slip with a series of longitudinal compartments secured together in parallel relation with each other on adjacent sides intermediate the entire cluster and adapted to contain independent, separately-covered rolls or pillows.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,385,355 to Banks describes a pillow comprising three sections, two end sections being identical and including relatively thick portions filled with a non-compressible material, and a relatively thin central section located between and connected to the end sections and filled with a soft yielding material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,288 to Emmerich describes a pillow comprising a filled enclosure having substantially twice the width and half the thickness of the normal width and thickness of the pillow and adapted to be folded upon itself along a median line, the two halves of the enclosure being filled respectively with relatively hard and soft material, a casing adapted to contain the filled enclosure when folded upon itself, and means for fastening the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,810 to Degen describes a pillow that includes a case with an opening therein having a first fastening device for opening and closing it. The pillow contains a first main stuffing and a second auxiliary stuffing that is inserted in the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,614 to Harper describes an adjustable pillow with adjustable neck support having a main portion and a neck support portion. A plurality of separately inflatable members are positioned in chambers that are surrounded and separated by cushioning material.
Other adjustable pillows representative of the art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,239, 4,768,248, 4,908,894, 5,231,720, 5,363,524, 5,367,731, 5,437,070, and 5,479,667.
The present invention seeks to provide a novel adjustable support pillow formed as an endless, jointed roll of soft, stuffed compartments. The compartments may be rolled or otherwise suitably arranged so as to optimize a comfortable supporting configuration of the pillow.
It is noted that throughout the specification and claims the term xe2x80x9cpillowxe2x80x9d encompasses any support structure for resting thereon a part of a body, such as a pillow, mattress, upholstered seat, cushion and the like.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a support pillow including a plurality of compartments each at least partially filled with a soft, yielding material and covered with a tick, each compartment being attached to another compartment along adjacent side edges thereof so as to form an endless, jointed roll of the compartments, the attached side edges defining joints between each compartment.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least two of the compartments have unequal thicknesses.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least two of the compartments are detachable from each other.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one of the ticks comprises a first portion and a second portion attached together, the first portion being larger than the second portion. Preferably the first portion and the second portion have an arcuate cross section and the first portion has a larger radius of curvature than that of the second portion.